


The Diary of Beckers

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [9]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, April’s on it, Canadian culture, Diary, Elly Patterson Critical, F/M, School, Student Council, Thorvald accidentally discovers cold fusion, graduation ceremony, republican!Canada, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The last few years of Foob and beyond,as told by Rebeccah McGuire.
Relationships: Becky McGuire/Original Male Character, Duncan Anderson & Gerald Forsythe & Becky McGuire & April Patterson, Duncan Anderson/April Patterson, Lianne Patterson (For Better or For Worse)/Gerald Forsythe
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887





	1. January 20,2002

How does one begin a diary?.......Let's see.

My name is Rebeccah McGuire,daughter of Thorvald McGuire and Karen McGuire nee Travers,granddaughter of Thorvald McGuire I and Erma Shelley,friend of April Patterson,Duncan Anderson,and Gerald Forsythe (they're not all of my friends,but you get the gist,don't you?),attending Grade 5 classes at Angus Martin School,in Milborough,Ontario,Canada,Earth.  
(my uncle Jasper taught me to write like that. He's what Melia Avery calls a 'foob'.)  
Dad has Norse heritage,hence his name. My technical full name is Rebeccah Lea Brynhild McGuire,but I just use Lea as my middle name an' everyone calls me Becky since I was an infant.  
Mom comes from the Maritime Provinces (maritime means 'by the sea'),and she grew up in the city of St John's in Newfoundland. Her dad Phillip Travers was a carpenter by day and a comedian by night. He and my grandma May live in a spacious house with wall art. I haven't been to see them in 3 years,but they get on well.   
April is my best friend. She lives with her mom,dad,brother,sister,and their dog in a split-level house not too far from here. Her older brother Michael went to college to be a writer an' her older sister Elizabeth goes to college to teach. She's my closest friend. We read Babysitter's Club books together:how much closer can you get than that?

Duncan and Gerald are my other friends. Duncan used to live in the Barbados,a group of islands down south in the Caribbean. He loves to ride horses. He’s a nice guy. Gerald moved here when we were in kindergarten. He has a younger sister and two last names.

April’s one of a set of triplets. Her brother James is a sporty guy,and her sister Lianne is a bookworm. Their dad’s a dentist an’ their mom.....I think she writes?


	2. January 24,2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t find any good pics of Becky circa 2002, so feel free to imagine Jennette McCurdy without her chubby cheeks.

.......My other group of friends includes people like Melia Avery,Jen Bustamante,Elayne Roberts (we call her Laine), Julia LeQueux, Cara Bergan,Danielle Wilson,Lia Darré,Keisha Grant,and Cait Harris. They're as close to a popular group of girls as our grade has. Cait's dad runs an auto body shop called Harris Autos,and Lia's dad Walter is his administrative assistant. They have a lot of competition from Mayes Motors.

Mayes Motors is run by Gordon Mayes,a friend of April's brother Mike. It's on the Barrie highway a ways down from Milborough proper,about on the edge of local civilization. Gordo runs the place with his wife Tracey,daughter of Dad's friend Lancelot Wells. They have two children,a 4 year old boy named Paul and a 2 year old named Rosemary,who are simply _adorable_. April sometimes babysits for them,as does Lianne.  
Taking inspiration from the BSC (the best friends we'll never have), April's made a Kid-Kit for them. It's an old box she's filled with activities and stuff for them,like acrylic paints, blocks, baby puzzles and objects,art supplies, books, games, her old toys, crayons, and coloring books. I had some of our mutual friends,like Cait's sister Sabina and Jade Thirlwall,contribute stuff of their own. We each had lemonade stands last summer an' we raised $47.00 total. That actually goes a pretty long way towards buying kiddy stuff,let me tell ya.


	3. January 29,2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these diary entries will reference the strip of the day. The first use of this conceit will be in the next chapter.

This morning when I got to the bus stop April and Chantal - that’s Chantal Harper,another friend of ours - were there laughing uproariously about something. So I asked Chantal about what it was. Apparently Mark Dupain’s pet bunny has taken to chewing their furniture,but so has Mr.B. 

Mr.B - or Sheldon J.Bunsworthy to use his full name - is April’s own bunny. She got him when we were 5 from relatives of hers in Manitoba who run a farm. He’s the cutest little brown bunny rabbit there ever was. He’s usually well behaved - well,except for that one time I called him “Furgus” and tried to convince April that he was mine,but that’s another story. He’s starting to get old - he was already a couple of years old when April got him.


End file.
